Gravi Tower: The Bad Luck Fear
by dJeu
Summary: Suguru and his bandmates and Ryuichi are adopted by Yuki. Rated for mild murder in later chapters. Just mild. Not hot or spicy. Some SuguruxHiroHiroxSuguru, or so Suguru wishes.
1. And So It Begins

Clock Tower: The Bad Luck Fear 

a/n I love the show, but I'm not sure how well the characters will come about. This is a knowing  
parody, so I hope the humour comes though a bit. Ah well.

A/N after theprevious A/Ns - As you may or may not notice, this fic is a fusion with a quite rare,  
and unheard of video game, Clock Tower. Fortunately, YOU DO NOT HAVE TO KNOW A  
THING ABOUT CLOCK TOWER TO ENJOY THIS FIC.  
It might even HELP if you don't know anything. NO Clock Tower characters will be directly  
shown in here, so there will only be people from Gravitation.

Chapter One - And So It Begins

"La li ho!" Shindou Shuichi came bounding down the hallway. Apparently, he had a good  
night. "I have some neeeews for you, Hiro!" The pink-haired bundle of energy stared up at his  
guitar playing friend and bandmate.

"What is it, honey," he replied in his squeaky voice. He returned to seriousness after a quick  
pinch of Shuichi's nose.

"Yuki's adopting us, and now we're going to live in his big mansion in the middle of nowhere."

Fujisaki Suguru, the young, talented, smart, nice-looking, snappy-dresser sigh keyboard player  
for Bad Luck raised his head. "Um, Shindou-san, you two are 19. Neither of you live at home  
anymore. And I thought you already lived with Yuki-san. In an apartment." Shuichi scrunched  
his face up, trying to think of why they were being adopted again. "Oh no... We're in a  
crossover, aren't we... Damn... Ah well, at least I'm the author's favourite character, so nothing  
bad can happen to me."

"Did I say YOU could come along," Shuichi retorted, going back to his original way with  
Suguru.

"No, you didn't. But since I'm normally a minor character, the fact that I've had more than a  
few speaking lines in this fic means I'm the main character." Suguru beamed. "But if I  
remember correctly, Clock Tower had four characters..." As if on cue, a little pink bunny  
appeared behind Suguru's shoulder.

"Can Kumagoro come along too?" A high-pitched voice came from below Suguru.

"Sigh... Yes, Kumagoro can come along too..." Suguru listlessly patted the stuffed bunny on the  
head.

"Yay! Can Ryuichi come along toooooooo?" The bunny turned to face Suguru.

"Might as well, we can always use more victims," Suguru said with a sigh, walking away from  
the much older singer, who was still on his knees, holding up his precious Kumagoro. "Well,  
now that the entire thing has been set-up, suppose we'll magically be transported to the  
mansion."

And they were.

"Wow! Yuki's so cool to have a cool place like this!" Shuichi exclaimed loudly.

"Yes he is! Kumagoro is so excited! He wants to explore!" Ryuichi chibied along. The two  
now vertically challenged singers began running around the fairly large sized room. Hiro strode  
through the front door carrying his guitar and a large brown hiker's backpack. Shortly following  
him came Suguru, carrying a small travelling bag. Quickly setting it down, he thought to  
himself, "Well, I suppose I should tell those two they left all their things outside..." At that  
moment, a brown haired streak nearly knocked him over. Deciding for the safer route, outside,  
Suguru gave a sigh and went outside to collect Ryuichi's sticker covered trunk and Shuichi's  
oversized, pink spotted hobo bag.

"Thanks for the help everyone," Suguru added dryly, throwing the bag on top of the  
backbreaking trunk. Fortunately, the many months of having to carry equipment for the absent  
minded singer helped him to develop his lithe frame. Suguru walked towards a red, plush chair  
and collapsed.

"Sorry about that," Hiro mentioned to the young keyboardist, leaning on the back of the tall  
chair. "Your shoulders sore?"

"A bit, but don't bother. No one really does, and besides, this ficwas rated PG-13, but the author is too lazy to change what's happened so far, and it would kinda make the whole thing rather pointless, so even though it was changed to R in a later chapter,we can't do anything yet."

Suguru looked out the window, pitch black lay behind it. "Hmm... It's late..." He looked to the  
other chair, and saw Ryuichi and Shuichi sleeping, no doubt exausted from their running around  
the room. "Perhaps I should go look for Yuki, I'd like to get to my room," Suguru suggested to  
Hiro as he pulled himself up from the chair. Looking back to see the long haired guitarist  
nodding, Suguru walked through the only other door in the room, save for the front door. No  
more than a few steps out the door, a series of loud, high pitched screams shocked him, along  
with a fairly loud shout of surprise and fear, no doubt from Hiro. Giving his signature sigh,  
Suguru opened the door to return, and found the front hall completely empty.


	2. The Obligatory Shower Scene

A/N I like shorter chapters. I don't know. This isn't going to be a long fic, and I mostly want to  
get to the end because I have some REALLY good ideas for it, but I have to actually get to point  
B from point A, so I hope I don't bore anyone along the way. Shouts out to panatlantic for being  
the only person to bother reviewing the first chapter. I'm still going to write this, even if I get  
none, but it would be nice. ^_^ I want to know how to improve. Enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter Two - The Obligatory Shower Scene  
  
"Well then..." Fujisaki Suguru stood in the middle of the abandoned foyer all dressed in his  
stylish and standard suit. "At least I'm rid of Ryuichi and Shuichi for now," Suguru smiled to no  
one in particular, "But I suppose I should find Hiro. Maybe convince him to dump Ayaka.   
Maybe convince the author to change the rating. Well, won't accomplish much standing here.   
Better find them before they hurt themselves."  
  
And with that, Suguru calmly walked back through the door into the dark hallway. A dripping  
sound eminated from one of the rooms. Heading towards it, he noticed steam pouring out the  
bottom of the door. "A bathroom... Oh no... Not a lemon... Dear god not a lemon... I do NOT  
want to do a bathroom scene..." Despite these inner prayers, Suguru opened to door to a full  
blast of the steam. Collapsing to one side of the door, he waited until it was physically safe and  
possible to enter the bathroom. And, of course, there was a shower. And it was on, and there  
was a form in it.  
  
With another of his sighs, Suguru ripped open the shower curtain, expecting, hoping, to see the  
guitarist of his dreams. Instead, he found a most unusual sight. Shuichi was there. And by  
some miracle, he was fully clothed. "Quit fooling around, Shindou-san, we really should find  
the others." Shuichi didn't answer. "Hmm... Quiet... For once..." Suguru pondered this aloud,  
realizing that a quiet Shuichi couldn't be right. It was then he noticed the singer's hand were  
bound with rope, and attached to the shower head. And as his body slowly turned around,  
Suguru fell back gasping at what he saw. The room was steamed for a reason, "Sh... Shindou-  
san.... SHUICHI!!!!" Suguru yelled at the top of his lungs, unable to comprehend what the  
burning water had done...  
  
Switching his legs around to kneel, Suguru noticed something unusual at Shuichi's feet. A pair  
of pink rabbit ears stuck out of the slowly overflowing bathtub. "Ku... Kumagoro...?   
Ryuichi!?" Suguru jumped to his feet, unsure of why the other singer's most prized possession  
would be in there... "No, he wouldn't... He couldn't..."  
  
As Suguru leaned towards the stuffed bunny, barely visible below the water, a steel column rose  
from the water, attached to it at the bottom, was Kumagoro. The column landed in front of  
Suguru. As it landed, the steel became identifiable. The two foot tall Kumagoro was weilding a  
three foot long pair of shears. Sharp shears. "No... It's not possible... How can a stupid  
bunny..." But it didn't really matter as something more important came to mind. Namely,  
running.  
  
And run the surprisingly fast Suguru did. Running back into the hallway, he slammed the door  
behind him. Not knowing if it would stop the seemingly possessed stuffed animal, Suguru  
glanced at the nearby doors. Picking the closest, he opened it to a master bedroom. With beds.   
Giving a silent thanks, Suguru fell to the floor, and easily fit his small frame under one of the  
two beds in the room.  
  
Just as he did this, he heard something smash through a door. "So the bunny can get through...   
And I though Ryuichi had a lot of energy..." And after a short pause, the door to the bedroom  
smashed, scattering small spinters everywhere. All the young musician could see was a pair of  
fluffy legs walking across the room. But that didn't compare to the horrific sound of metal  
sliding against metal, with a determined feel to it. Holding his breath, a technique he practiced  
often to keep from snapping at Shuichi everytime the exuberant singer annoyed him, he only  
hoped the feet would continue to the next room.  
  
Kumagoro stopped. The scissors stopped to. Listening for something. Then, to Suguru's relief,  
they walked out of view, and the smash of another door signalled the exit of the murderous  
bunny rabbit. But that didn't encourage the young man to move. Lost in fear, Suguru stayed  
hidden for what seemed like an eternity. All he knew was that he must escape, and soon. But  
first, he had to find Hiro. 


	3. From Point A to Point B

A/N - Well, I hadn't realy felt like writing much. *shrugs* But I'm gonna try to get back into it.   
Beware of falling genre changes.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Chapter Three - From Point A to Point B  
  
"Okay, I'm stuck in a mansion. Everyone is missing. Kumagoro is alive. Kumagoro is alive and  
tried to kill me. Kumagoro already killed Shindou-san. Well, at least something good's come  
out of this, at least I've been getting Toshihiko-san to give me vocal lessons." Suguru eased his  
way out from under the bed, assessing the situation. "Well, I won't get much done here," and  
with that, left the room.  
  
Back in the hallway, Suguru headed to the one door he hadn't checked yet. Opening it, he came  
into a large room, much like the foyer. An ornate, stained glass skylight adorned the ceiling. In  
front of him, a large staircase led to a balcony lined with what the young man assumed to be  
family portraits. Giving in to curiosity, he walked slowly up the stairs, gripping the oak banister  
along the way.  
  
"Wow, beautiful," Suguru gasped, admiring the handiwork of the no doubt many artists. But  
somethine plagued him about the row of paintings. All of the men in the picture had mussled,  
brown hair. Various styles, but most of them were kept fairly long, for a guy anyway. "Strange,  
guess Eiri-san and Uesagi-san were the only ones to inherit different hair colour, and maybe a  
style too. This is giving me the creeps."  
  
Suppressing a small shudder, Suguru returned to the ground level and looked around once more.   
Only two wooden doors were visible, the one he entered the room from, and one across the way.   
Making his way softly across the dark, red carpet, Suguru turned the door handle. Or, at least  
tried to. "Locked, now what?" Raising his head to some unknown diety, his eyes came across a  
single door on the upper floor. "Hmm... Mystery door. Would need to pass portraits. I think I'll  
pass. But what else is there...  
  
"Hey, maybe there's something useful in that junk Shindou-san left. Seeing as how he won't be  
needing it anymore..." Abruptly turning, the keyboardist went through the two doors and hallway  
to get to the foyer once again. He headed briskly towards the pile left by the door, still slightly  
fuming that he was the one to bring it in. "Wait, the front door... Idiot, why didn't you think of it  
before." Again faced with turning a simple knob, the prodigy headed for the front door and  
turned the handle. Or, at least tried to. "Locked... This isn't good. Oof!" Suguru tripped over  
something while walking backwards from the door. "Stupid hobo bag... Wait! Maybe there's a  
clue inside," he wondered aloud. Opening it, he found the standard mass of NG video tapes,  
cases of pocky, and a strange piece of paper.  
  
"Shuichi! It's me! Eiri! Come to my house in the woods! Bring your friends, na no da!  
- Eiri!"  
  
Suguru noticed the masses amounts of kisses on the paper, as well as the fact the whole thing  
was written in crayon. And the fact that he was pretty sure from Shuichi's mindless ramblings  
that Eiri-san didn't talk like this, and from what he can remember from family gatherings, Eiri-  
san didn't seem like the type to write like that. "But if Eiri-san didn't write this, then..."  
  
"Welcome to my house, na no da. It seems you've found Ryuichi's little secret." Suguru spun  
around, startled, to find the much older Nittle Grasper lead singer standing over him.  
  
"You? You killed Shuichi, Sakama-san!? How could..." Suguru started.  
  
"Oh no, na no da!" Ryuichi interrupted, "Ryuichi could never do that. We just want someone to  
play with, and our playmates never last long..."  
  
"Our... Playmates..." The younger one pondered this for a minute, before rolling to the side for  
his life. No sooner than he moved was he replaced by Kumagoro, just coming down from the  
balcony above, now with his scissors stuck in the floor. 


	4. From Point A to Point B in 666 Days

* * *

Chapter Four - From Point B to Point C in 666 Days 

Two years later…

The cobwebs on Kumagoro's scissors were a dull grey, matching well against the faded rust of the once brilliant steel. Suguru and Ryuichi were curled up in a ball by the fireplace. Hiro's hair grew so long that he was now required to braid it to avoid tripping on it. And he was rather hungry. Shuichi's rotting corpse filled the bathroom with a putrid odor, even covering up the fact that he didn't flush before getting himself killed. On the other hand, Eiri was able to complete a set of novels, one of which ended up translated into English, and is now in production, starring that starlet of the stars, Judy Winchester. Tohma finally proved his masculinity to the world by producing a child with his loving wife. Tatsuha was chosen to be the godfather of his nephew, seeing how most other characters were currently incapacitated. As for K, Sakano and the others? Well… let's see… Let's just say they went on to star in the Tokyo production of Rent. Yes, ALL of them. Okay? Shut up, just shut up. I don't need this right now. Okay. Fine. Screw it. Let's just pretend none of this ever happened and be done with it, OKAY?

* * *

Chapter Four – From Point B to Point C 

Two seconds later…

"Wanna play hide and seek?" Ryuichi crooned to a still stunned Suguru. "It's Kumagoro's favouritest game in the whole wide world! You're it!"

And with that short exchange, the singer grabbed Kumagoro and his scissors, and ran off into the depths of the mansion. "How odd…" Suguru shrugged his shoulders at this new revelation. "So, to recap, Sakama-san sent a note to Shindou-san, pretending, badly, to be Eiri-san, telling him we were all adopted. I go away, they all disappear. Shindou-san has been killed by Kumagoro, who can carry a large pair of scissors, and they ran off expecting me to find them. Riiiiight." Dusting off his pants, he stood up, and headed towards the only unlocked door, despite the murderous duo having just used it. "Might as well find Hiro and work on that rating change."

Suguru calmly walked past the still shattered door, and past the room with a slightly over-boiled singer, re-entering the room with the freaky portraits. "At least I know which family THESE belong to." He glanced at the row of Sakama family painting on the above floor's railing. "Still pretty damn freaky. But I guess I need to enter the mystery door number one."

Heading up the creeking staircase, Suguru headed upon his path, visions of Kuma G's dancing in his head. He wished his sweet Hiro was firmly tucked away in HIS bed.

But it was not to be.

Not yet, anyways, he grinned.

Passing generations of wildly brown-haired men, the neatly green-haired one reached yet another of the solid oak doors of the mansion. Turning the brass knob, and opening the door with slight trepidation, Suguru found a hallway lined with windows. "Still dark out, but… Hey! That room has a light on! And there's a pool. Mmm… Late night skinny

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A deep scream protruded the darkness. "Sounds like Eiri-san… But I thought he wasn't capable of that emotion, unless the author decided to attempt manga characterizations rather than only anime." Glaring outside, he saw two silhouettes in the large glass window of the lit, second floor room. "Can't be… Too big to be Kuma

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Well, at least he's trying. What the!" The glass of the room shattered, as a tall figure was thrown out. Hitting the cement surrounding the pool before sliding in, face down, Suguru could tell from the light from the room who was the latest victim. "Well, I preferred Danielle Steele anyways."

Looking up at the room the now deceased writer once occupied, Suguru saw a strange sight. Rather than a figure with tight pants, and wild hair, there was a shadow of a different person at the window. Somewhat short, with a long jacket, "And is that… a hat?"


	5. Who is The Mole?

Chapter Five – Who is The Mole?

The dark figure retreated from the brightly lit window. Back into the deep recesses of the foreboding manor. Suguru held fast to the window, blood racing with fear. Eiri's lifeless body kinda just floated there in the pool, you know, like one of those inflatable raft things? He could almost imagine Shuichi going out there and trying to play with it. Well, aside from the fact that last he checked, Shuichi was hanging from his arms under a burning shower, with a fairly good portion of his skin just slightly burned. Just a little, it's only a flesh wound.

Or not.

Anyways.

"Okay, so now I'm not only trapped in a house with a couple fresh corpses, an animated pink plush bunny with a huge pair of scissors, an insane 30-year-old singer, but my record producer slash keyboardist cousin, who just killed who was most likely his favourite person in the world." Suguru once again recapped the situation in his mind. "And how did Eiri get here anyways… And WHY did Tohma kill him… Might as well just be asking myself the Caramilk secret…"

"I FOUND YOU NA NO DA!" As if on cue, the mere thought of chocolate and candy made Ryuichi's voice pierce the dark night. Or it was just merely coincidence. "Tohma! My new friend hasn't found me yet! Should I keep waiting?"

"Yes. Wait here for him, he'll find you soon," Tohma started, the voices coming from behind a large door at the end of the windowed hallway. "I have something to take care of, so stay here, okay?" Although it was unseen by Suguru, he knew from the tone of voice and experience the large smile Tohma wore, mostly to encourage Ryuichi to, well, stay put.

Suguru ran as quietly as he could to the door he entered the hall from. Turning the knob, he was just through the door as he heard the handle of the other start to turn. Not wanting to look back, Suguru ran again to the closest door he could find.

A dead end.

"Dammit!" Suguru gasped under his breath. He was in a rather quaint looking parlour, with a still warm-looking tea service set on an antique oak table in the middle of the room. The rest of the room had a warm, country lodge feel to it, emphasized by the plush red carpet, and velvet chairs. In one corner stood a massive suit of armour. "That looks so realistic…" And then the door opened.


	6. Kathryn, Bill, Fred and Angie

Chapter Six – Kathryn, Bill, Fred and Angie

"Ah, Suguru, I see you found my tea room. Please, have a seat," Tohma gestured politely towards an empty chair. "I'll fix you up one as well. I was just about to relax for the night."

"Thank you, Tohma." Suguru gently, and rather suspiciously, sat down in the offered chair. "I do have one question for you, though."

"Yes?"

"Why are you and Ryuichi going around killing everyone?"

"Oh?" Tohma feigned surprise at the question. "Well, you see, Bad Luck is slowly gaining on the charts. Although I am president of NG, my duty lies to my band, I'm sure you'd understand that. I am to ensure Nittle Grasper remains the top group under my label. And any label. And, so, to prevent that, I have to kill Bad Luck." A genuine smile followed.

"I see…" Suguru thought over the response carefully. "Then why did you kill Eiri, and what about the police, and why bring us all the way here, and why is Kumagoro alive, and why haven't you just killed me yet, and…"

"I thought you said one question," Tohma answered firmly. Then smiled, "But for you I'll make an exception.

"I can answer the first two easily. People expect bands to disappear eventually. Don't you remember NKOTB? Westlife? Dexter's Midnight Runners? I thought not. Pop fans, along with a handy press release, will assume Bad Luck is just on vacation. Considering how little his family appears in either manga or anime, I have no doubt they will too. And with the disappearance of… Eiri-san… he won't be a problem either, and the vacation story follows through.

"I brought you all the way here, well, for fun. I do that, you know. Same with Kumagoro. Special Edition, version 6.9. Prototype model, not yet approved for sale. We're working out some bugs with the software, one of which involves killing people. Shame, really, but I suppose it helps out in this situation.

"Finally, sure, I could've drugged the tea you just drank and throw you in a prison with a randomly placed cameo of ASK who then proceed to destroy in many more ways than one, don't think I don't know about your little crush on Eiri-san! Or, it's because I want you to stay on with NG as a songwriter, studio artist, and eventually, producer. You have the talent to go far. I simply told Ryuichi to play with you, not kill you, just to get you out of the way while I deal with the others."

"Well, I'm not sure I can accept that offer, you… ki…" And with that, Suguru slumped down in his chair, with only soft breaths keeping him alive.

"Or maybe I DID just drug you."


	7. Don't Act So Surprised

Chapter Seven – Don't Act So Surprised

His eyes blinked open slowly, adjusting to the dim light. With a slight headache, he felt like he just woke up from a long, horrible dream. But the comforting grip of Hiro's arms around him gave him some security.

At least, until, his eyes adjusted.

"TATSUHA? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Suguru, fully awake now, screamed out, held tight in a near death grip by an obviously delusional monk-in-training.

"Shhh, don't scream, Ryuichi, we're safe, we're okay." Tatsuha beamed, but with empty, lifeless eyes. "We'll be together forever, won't we? Yes, with Kuma. Me and my god. Together. Happy. Me and you."

Suguru struggled to get out of his grasp, before he tried something…. else, "Let go of me! I'm not Sakama-san you…" A large kiss stopped his sentence midway.

"Oh, stop that, silly. I don't like this game of yours anymore. What is this, the fourth time you tried that? I let you go once, not again. You. Me. Forever."

Suguru struggled enough under the tight grip to get a quick bearing of his surroundings, and to avoid the constant barrage of kisses from Tatsuha. It appeared that he was in some sort of shed. It didn't seem that dilapidated, although there was mould here and there. There were some large tanks and pipes in one corner, just showing slight signs of rust. Otherwise, they appeared to be in good condition.

And then there were the bars. The section of the shed he was in was blocked off by a set of bars, similar to those in a prision. A large door stood at one side, with a heavy padlock on the other side, and no key in sight. A single lightbulb hung from the ceiling, outside the cell, illuminating the… activities. And in the one corner of the shed, on within the cell, laid three shaded lumps. Suguru attempted to wiggle closer for a better look, and then wished he hadn't.

ASK. Well, what WAS ASK, anyways. Their bodies were rather savagely mangled, and… other things done to them. Like what was about to happen to Suguru if he didn't get away. "Fourth time, my ass," Suguru muttered silently.

"And a very nice one at that," Tatsuha exclaimed, flipping Suguru over.

At that moment, the door to the shed slammed open. Startled, Tatsuha rolled off of Suguru, who took the opportunity to crawl away as fast as possible from both the monk and the bodies. A large figure stood at the door, dark night behind him, but barely light by the lightbulb. As if he needed the light to recognize the huge ponytail and rather large gun. "K! Help me!"

BANG!

Suguru let out a small yelp of surprise, but didn't feel anything. The barrel of K's gun smoked. He looked to his left, and saw Tatsuha, on the ground, bleeding.

"Let's get you out of here!" K aimed at the lock, fired, and the lock didn't stand a chance.

"K! Thank you! How did you find us? And… TOHMA!"

"A manager does his best to serve his client's best interests. I knew Tohma was a little out there, but this is it. Maybe XMR wasn't such a bad idea after all… Anyways, let's get you out of here, get Hiro, and get out of here." K, standing tall, with a slight beam reflecting off the sunglasses, despite it still being the middle of night, gave a mighty laugh.

And promptly fell to the ground, revealing a rather annoyed Tohma standing behind him, with a large plank of wood.

A/N Been a while. Anyways, thanks for reading this far. Here is my desperate cry for feedback. I have no clue how this is going on your end of things. I'm a bit worried I've gone too OOC in the last three chapters, as well, how's the pacing? I know it's short chapters, but I figure it fits the format, with a fair number of cliffhangers that I just didn't want on the same page (otherwise, Chapters 5 and 6 would be combined, and likely others as well).

Ah well.


	8. Suggy's One Bad Mutha

Chapter Eight – Suggy's One Bad Mutha…

The body of Suguru's manager twitched slightly on the floor. Suguru looked up at Tohma. Tohma smiled at Suguru, brandishing his large, hard piece of wood.

"Oh f"

"Shut your mouth!" Tohma interrupted.

"But baby, he's talkin' bout K," K's near-lifeless body managed to mumble out in a dying breath.

"I can dig it," Tohma added, finishing K with a swift boot to the temples.

ba-dum CHING!

"The hell was that sound?" Suguru wondered aloud.

"Oh, just some cheesy effect. Ignore it."

"Very well then," Suguru replied to his cousin. His quite murderous cousin, I might add. "So, I guess you're going to kill me now, right?"

"Well, that was the idea. I do have a business to run. Can't be fun and games all the time, now can it?"

"Well what about football," the enterprising youth asked.

"American, or European?"

Catching Tohma by surprise, Suguru ran at him, grabbing the free end of the wooden plank. Shoving the other end hard into his cousin's ribcage, and not to mention chic, designer clothing, he managed to knock Tohma back, out of the shed. Continuing to be pushed, Tohma came to the edge of the pool. Tripping on the concrete ledge, he fell back into the cold waters, just missing Eiri's waterlogged corpse. Standing back, with deep breaths, Suguru watched Tohma struggle, and finally cease movement altogether.

"Well, now you get your wish. You too, together, forever."

Suguru looked around, and seeing an open door into the mansion, left the courtyard behind, knowing there was a more pressing matter at hand. Making sure the fic deserves the rating change it just got, cause death ain't the only thing that'll get ya R-rated, baby.

------------------------

a/n Seriously, I need to learn to start padding these things, dontcha think? Ah well. Yeah, I decided now that the body count is piling up, and Suguru's fighting back, it's time to give it an R rating. Now let's hope Suguru REALLY gives it an R rating, eh?


	9. One Half of the Equation

Chapter Nine – One Half of the Equation

Suguru reentered the mansion cautiously. The body count was piling up, and he had yet to find the one body that really mattered. And what a nice one it was. I mean, Hiro didn't doesn't really seem the type to work out, but look at him. Tall, dark and handsome. A perfect specimen for any hard working keyboard player/producer/arranger would love to tickle his fingers over.

He looked over his should to make sure Tohma was still dead. "Can never be too careful," he thought to himself. Seeing the well-tailored corpse gently floating on the water, Suguru focused on the hallway upon which he entered. He thought he heard a muffled sound to his left, a slight struggle, followed by a bang of the door. His curiosity getting the better of him, Suguru made his way down the hall, and opened the large oak door at the end. It lay out to a large room that looked very familiar. Looking up, he saw the dull canvases of Ryuichi's elders. He was back in this hallway.

"Let go of me!"

Suguru heard a female scream from behind another door in this room. This scream was followed by yet another slam, followed by another. Suguru could hear footsteps from behind the door. With nowhere to go, he tried his best to hide behind a plush, dark purple sofa next to him. The door creaked open.

"Na no dee! Na no dan! I just killed Noriko-chan! Hehehehe!" Ryuichi left the door open, and pranced into the room with a spin. He seemed quite lively. Following him came the sound of sliding metal. Meaning only one thing. From behind the couch, Suguru could not see, but he knew the sound. He knew what was out there.

"Hey!" Ryuichi called out, and Suguru's heart stopped. "How many times have I told you to shut the door behind you, Kumagoro! Silly rabbit." Still holding his breath, Suguru heard the door gently shut. "Hurry up, Kumagoro! We still need to find the other two before crazy panda lady comes! She always ruins our fun… I know, you go this way, and I'll go that way!" And the room was silent again.

Letting a breath escape, Suguru headed towards the door that Ryuichi and the demon-Kumagoro had entered from. Another short hallway, two plain-looking doors. Picking the first one, he entered a well-equiped, but dilapidated-looking kitchen. With a large, walk-in freezer with a convenient trail of blood coming from it. "Well… Isn't that convenient. Let's see what he did to Noriko."

Opening the door, a flood of flying, hissing, angry cockroaches poured out. Suguru backed up, and screamed. He could feel the insects all over him. Trying to bite him. In the background, he could barely make out a gasping voice, "Bugspray… Above the stove…" Suguru covered his eyes, and made out the stove a few steps away. Fighting through the swarm, he reached above it, grabbing an aerosol can. Opening the lid, shaking it, and spraying it with abandon, he could feel a change. Coughing slightly from the fumes, he felt the swarm slowly dissipate.

"Noriko!" Suguru yelled, seeing his former co-worker lying in the still-open freezer. She had a nasty cut to her side, with her blouse covered in blood, with a few still-living cockroaches feasting on it.

"Suguru…" Noriko gasped out. "Tohma… Ryuichi… Ku…ma…"

"I know, but Hiro is in the house somewhere! Don't try and talk," he said, swatting away the roaches.

"No… Sorry… Tohma tried to…" Noriko slowly, and painfully pulled an arm up, and into her pants pocket. "Key… Basement… Second door… Hurry…"

Noriko closed her eyes, and her head felt to the ground. In her hand was a key. Suguru took it from her hand, and then closed it. He looked around, and spotted an old light blue tablecloth on the countertop. He brushed away a few more of the insect, before gently covering Noriko with it. Fighting tears, he stood up.

"I won't let them get away with this." Clutching the key in his hand, he knew what he had to do. "Hiro, I will find you. We will get out of this alive, and have that sex scene. I know it.

"But… Didn't Ryuichi say something about a panda lady… Is Reiji somehow involved…?"

-----------------------------------------------

a/n Another year, another chapter. This one's a bit more dramatic than the previous ones, but it was necessary to get us to the final stages. Here's hoping it's not another year for THAT to come.


End file.
